


Story of a Blue Droplet

by Evans_Break



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, Injury, Loss, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Roller Derby, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_Break/pseuds/Evans_Break
Summary: Ever wondered what would be Lapis Lazuli's life if she was a human girl living in seattle? Between her work at the coffee shop, her grunge band sessions, the roller derby league and the meep morp school, she has a pretty busy life, but something in her past torment her soul.IMPORTANT/ TRIGGER WARNING: ONLY FOR THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER {title: Chapter 4 - Nightmare}THE READER IS WARNED AS IT CONTAINS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH(S), CRUDE DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND DESCRIPTION OF A PANIC ATTACK. PLEASE IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THOSE JUMP TO THE LAST CHAPTER DIRECTLY.





	1. Do i know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hallow! This is my first time publishing a fanfiction here, english is not my primary language so bear with me as i try to make something readable and enojoyable.  
> This is the 0,5 chapter -read: trailer- of an AU Lapidot fanfiction based off the cosplay of one of the best human being out there, Kelly Kirstein.  
> I think there will be 5 chapters (plus this teaser) as of now but i can change my mind as we proceed.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (Ps: smoking is bad, don't do it.)

**Chapter 0,5 - Do i know you?**

-Miss, do you hear me? Did you understand the order?-  
-Uh, yes. Sure. I wrote everything.- Lie. Actually I didn't care about that order. Neither of that customer, nor of the local. I threw myself wearily in the kitchen.  
-So Lazuli, what do they want at the table 16?-  
-Uhm... two espressos and two brioches...I think.-  
-What do you mean with "i think"? Did you write the order or as usual you didn't even dare to listen to it?-  
-No..No. It was just like that!- Lie. Again. I pulled it at random.  
-Look, I'm not feeling good, can I go home? I'll do a double shift tomorrow, promised!-  
-Go away, before I leave you home forever.- Always very kind, the boss. 

 

A cigarette, breath, smoke. Peace.  
Leaning against that wall, staring at the sky from that hole in the street that was the back of the local, near the garbage.  
-Shouldn't you be inside?- That familiar voice. With the phone in her hand, as usual, Peri had appeared at my side. She did not look away from the screen. -  
-And shouldn't you be elsewhere?- I asked, annoyed. Breath, smoke.  
-I am where I have to be, my dear Lazuli. Will you come to the session tonight? We need you for the piece.-  
-Fuck, the session! I completely forgot about that! Tonight I have to go to the ring with Thyst. That Frances Quinzel and his team will compete against our girls. They say it will be an epic match.-  
Peri sighed. -As you please. And those things? The meep..morp? How it proceed?- -Quite well.- smoke, ash.  
-I like art although I don't understand much for now. If you want came tomorrow to the lab and i'll show you.-  
-You can count on it, sweetheart.- Peri gave me a kiss on the cheek. -But for now try not to get dragged away from your commitments, our bassist can't be missing forever, otherwise we will need a new one.- She said, moving away along the narrow street.  
Breath, smoke, I look at the sky. Blue like my hair. Breath, Smoke. Smile. Peace.


	2. Dark Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular day in a busy, procrastinator girl life.

**Chapter 1 - Dark Night Sky**

I like water. _Really._ Perhaps it's one of the things I love the most.

But my wrinkled fingers tell me it's time to get out. I sigh and after a last shot I put the cigarette in the ashtray next to the bathtub.

Turning my hand on the mirror I see myself reflected in a glance with no emotion. -You, too, grow old my dear, look at that **wrinkle**!- 

The noise of the old hair dryer fills the room as my heavy, water soaked hair gets back to being bulky.

The phone rings, my favorite blonde. -Lazuli! I give you 20 minutes and then I'll take you by weight on my shoulder! **The session**!-

-I love you too, Peri. I'm ready, wait in the car.- Lie. I love to procrastinate.

Exactly 20 minutes later I found Peri in my room. It was embarrassing, I was with the left boot that didn't want to know to close itself. I was jumping from side to side with the cigarette in my mouth. -I'm ready.-

-Sure.- I heard her say, as if nothing was, she bent down and pulled on the zip of my boot. I blushed, touching my hair and trying not to look in her eyes.

-Uh..off we go?-

-Well, I would say yes.- She smiled, looking at the screen of her cellphone. -How was the match the other night?-

-Exciting! Even though we lost for two points! That Quinzel is a **crazy**..-

-What do you mean?- Breath, smoke. I closed the door behind me. -I mean it is very violent, it has nearly killed one of ours.- I saw her laugh. Then she took my hand and ran down the stairs. I felt like a balloon in a child's hands.

-Slow down!-

-And get late? Never!-

* * *

I lean the Bass on the stand and light a cigarette.

-Very good. Especially you Lazuli.- Ru's low but fiery voice compliments me for my skills.

-Yes, really Lazuli. We missed you last time.- Jaz. We were ... more than friends once. Past history. Breath,smoke.

{Ru: Electric Guitar, Lazuli: Bass, Jaz: Drums, Phire: Vocalist, Peri: Sound technician and mixer} The Gems we are called, what a dumb name for a grunge band.

-Thank you, thank you.- Mimicking a bow, keeping the cigarette in balance between my fingers. -But now I have to go, tomorrow I'll have to do the morning shift.-

-I'll take you back home- I hear Peri, already on the door.

-Are you never tired of watching the screen?- Asks Phire.

-I would be bored to death- With a wave of the hand I greet everyone and head out.

* * *

-Well then good night.- And for a moment she looks in my eyes. We are on the door of the apartment. Still a damn cigarette. I have to stop this.

- **Wait!** \- I tell her. -Come with me on the terrace you must see something!-

-If we just have to..- We get up, stars paint a clear, dark sky. I'm not really dressed to stay in the frozen wind that pulls to the top of the palace, but i tighten my teeth. Breath, smoke. I take the phone out of her hands.

-Hey!- I hear her complaining.

-Shush and look up.- I see her looking up.

-Oh..wow!- Breath, Smoke, Smile. I take the package from behind the vent. -Here.- I give it to her, my gaze is low because I do not want to see the redness of my cheeks.

-For me? Why?-

-Meep.. morp..- stammering.

-Meep morp..- she contemplates, while opening the package. A triangular green gem created with the resin.

What happened next I would not even know how to define it. She took my cigarette and throw it away, immediately afterwards i only heard three words.

- _Dance with me._ -My body tight to hers, warm. We were a strange scene to look at. I, the blue-haired girl with her stockings and her, the nerd girl, with her goggles and her t-shirt with aliens on it.

Dancing. Lips, breathe, kiss. Peace.


	3. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something about Lapis's past, something that still haunt her dreams. But she has someone that calm those nightmares.

**Chapter 2 - One Night**

Fear. Anxiety. Bleak breathe. Cry.   
-Lazuli, open the door! Please, **forgive me**!- Striking shots on the door. I thighten the lock on my hat, my eyes closed tightly and my head in my legs. The sign of the stockings line my face and salty tears come down copious from my eyes.   
- **GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE**.- Stronger hits. Followed by verses like those of an animal. I feel the door breaking to the height of my arms. I feel her grip clamping deadly around my neck.   
- **JAZ LET ME GO!** \- Dark scars walk through the well-defined arms of the girl beyond the door. - **LEAVE ME ALONE,MONSTER.** \- I wriggle. Uselessly. Fear. Fear. Fear. Dark. Scream.   
 

* * *

 

I find myself looking at the wall lightly lit by neon signs out of the window.

Not breathing well. Nightmares. Again.

I turn my head and i see her. -Peri..- She sleeps hidden under the blankets. The green neon gave a weird color to her skin. It looks like one of those _aliens_ she loves so much.

I hide in her arms and her, in response, holds me tight. Calm. _Peace_.

 

* * *

 

Crying in the rain is the most precious thing you can have.

No one can see you, just confusion. Anyway, who would ever notice me? Dress it up like a crap. Maybe is what i am.

I'm trying to light up a cigarette. Failed attempt. Water soaked. Second attempt. It turns on. My hands tremble.

I sit down on the ground, behind the local. I should work but I do not feel like coming in.

_Jaz_. I touch my cheek at the point where she slapped me. _Jaz_. She said she loved me.

I stay indefinitely in the rain. I still remember her terrified look. Probably she didn't even realized what she had done to me.

  
-Lazuli.- I look up. I see her. Bend over me, holding an umbrella to protect me.   
-Go away Peri.- I look away.   
-What happened?-   
-Go away.-   
-What happened?- she insists, sitting at my side. Water had already wet her clothes.   
-She.. she slapped me. She said she loved me.-  
Bleak breath, smoke.   
-Jaz? It's a hot head, we all know, right? Let me see.-   
My cheeks were livid and under the eye a hematoma was already forming.   
I see peri sighing.  
-Let's go. I need to medicate you.- She says, rising. I refuse but she drags me with  her.

 

* * *

 

We're three at the table. I look at Jaz in the eyes. I see that she is terrified. Her eyes are wide open.

Peri is sitting between us, with her arms folded.

  
-Lazuli..i ..- a pause. She clutches her mighty hands on the table, almost writhing it. -It was **not** my intention. When I realized what I did was too late.-   
-You got **your hands up on me!** \- I roar. - You beat me. And it is not the first time.-

-Forgive me. I know it's difficult. I know you don't want to hear about me. But forgive me. I'll give you all the time you need! Forgive me.-   
-Never.-   
-Lazuli.- intervenes Peri, still with her arms crossed. -Take your time, _all_ the time. And then you will decide whether to forgive her or not.- Her calm voice penetrates my veins. -Jaz is wrong and there are no excuses for her mistake. But she is sorry. Now it is up to you to try to move on.-  
I tighten my hat in my hands, the hematoma had just begun to decrease.   
-Let it be like that then. But you have to stay away. And you have to respect my choices. Otherwise I will make you pay for all of what you done.-

  
Jaz seemed to collapse in a nervous breakdown. -As you wish, Lazuli..-

 

* * *

 

Years have passed since that day. I sniff the air and feel the reassuring odor of Peri's skin that wrapped me with her arms.

I forgave Jaz, we're back to being friends. But nothing more could be between us. Only nightmares sometimes come back to being heard. But I have _her_. In the dark of the room I turn to her. She sleeps blessed. I hold on to her holding her hand. Our bare bodies seem to be just one under the blankets, warm. Peace. Calm Breathe.   
-I love you _so fucking much_...- i whisper to her ear.   
Breathe, smile, breathe. I close my eyes. Peace.


	4. A Year in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is like to be in Lapis's clothes during a year of her life?   
> Also a new roommate join the apartment!

**Chapter 3 - A Year in the Life**

 

Winter.

Cold. The snow continues to fall down the road, but the warm city melts almost all of it.

Walking is good, but if i smoke, the effect is canceled. Breath, smoke.

The shift is just over and I can't wait to throw myself on the bed.

I hear a weird meow in a box at the edge of the sidewalk. I decide to check but i'm greeted by a scratch on my hand.

  
- **Ouch**! Little pest!- I massage my hand. He is there, moving his tail like a serpent while licking his paw, indifferent.   
-What's your name? Do you have a owner?- in response, he pass between my legs, purring.   
His fur was reddish ginger, like the cat of that old cartoon. No nameplates or collars.   
-I see you are a tender one, uh? What do  you think to come home with me? I'll call you Pumpkin!-

 

* * *

 

Spring.

  
-Peri, stop annoying Pumpkin.- i yawn, filling the two cups of cereal.   
-This ball of fur scratched me.- It was a comic scene, the girl was on her knees and with eyes of challenge she watched the cat rolling on the ground, unknowingly of the opponent.   
-She does it because she loves you.- I hear her sigh and immediately she gets up to come to me.

\- That's why you also scratch my back when...-    
I blush. Certain things are not appropriate to remember.   
- **PERI**!- I interrupt. She laughs, sitting down.   
-I didn't say anything bad.- And she winked at me.

 

* * *

 

Summer.

Hot. I don't want to melt.   
The beach is so crowded that there is not even room to sit. 

-Hey beautiful blonde, let's take a swim!-

Nopity nope. And somebody has to look after the cat, no?- 

Cat who was snoozing peacefully, in truth. But Peri was not a swimming type.   
-Look, if you don't come, you're gonna be hit with a huge water ballon!- Thyst chuckles.   
-Exactly!- Garn says. That girl never betrayed any emotion, at least apparently. But she was a friend you could trust.   
I take Peri for the arm and drag her to shore.

  
-Pumpkin will be fine! Look, do it like i do!-

  
I run. Pant. I throw myself into the water and start swimming. The others followed me. But Peri is still undecided. I hold her arms, she grabs my hands. We get into the water.   
- _Trust me_.- I close my eyes and i kiss her. I fall backwards, with her still attached to my lips. We just stay like this, don't know for how much. Under the ocean. I smile in the kiss. Peace.

 

* * *

  
Autumn. 

The leaves in the city park are already yellow, many have fallen.   
Pumpkin is playing the predator against poor birds while I hook up my rollers.

It is a real fortune to have a skate park right next to home. The new season was about to start and I had to start getting back into shape. Pearl, our coach, is very demanding.

-Connie, let's make a challenge!- I said, laying the purse near Peri, which as usual is busy with I don't know which cellphone app.   
She thinks I didn't realize she steal my cigarettes to throw them off. But it is better like this so..   
-Sure!- The girl said, already on the track. -50 laps and may the best win. - she added.  
- **Prepare to lose**!- i said, crossing my arms, confident of myself.

 

* * *

 

Winter. Exactly a year later. 

-Greg! Steven! Came in! We were waiting for you!   
-Hi Lazuli! Thank you for your invitation! - I feel the embrace reaching to my heart. Steven is really a special kid. I caress his head. Right afterwards he runs to greet everyone else.   
Greg had prepared his best dishes and Thyst is already ready to eat them all.   
- **To us!** \- Steven shouts, raising his glass. I hear everyone laughing. Look at them, they're all so happy. _Happy. Me too._

Friends, old acquaintances, love. They're all there, we're all there.

  
Pumpkin jumps on my arm. I feel his purring while I caress him.   
-Best whises to you, too, little one.- I smile. Peace. Light. Heart.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening in Lapis's mind. She will find herself lost and in danger. How can she be saved?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER(S) DEATH (S), CRUDE DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD, MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND PANIC ATTACK. - PLEASE JUMP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THOSE, THANK YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the most fought for me to publish in a moment like this, due to what happened recently in the world. But i decided to publish it anyway because:  
> First: is only a nightmare.  
> Second: is important to the development of the story.  
> Third: we can't, in any way, let them take us down. We have no fear, we stand.
> 
> But please, if you can't handle this as of now, skip to the next chapter, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: Timeline in this is confused, i'll add a how-to-set-in-time note later.

**Chapter 4 - Nightmare**

Blood on my hands. So much blood. Too much blood. Whose blood is this?  
I look at my stomach. A dark dot widen and stain my shirt.

What a strange taste ... what did I drink? **No**. I didn't drink. I didn't drink.  
It's blood, **my blood.** I take my hands to my mouth, opening my eyes. Fear. Confusion. I'm dying. Why?

 

* * *

 

- **Steven! Thyst!** \- their bodies on the ground, lifeless. Thyst neck is in an unnatural position. Her empty eyes are looking at me with no mercy.  
I feel a hold on my arm.

-LAZULI, GO AWAY!-

Garn looked horrified. Immediately after, a light. I see her falling to her knees. Strange scars begin to crawl through her body. A weird roar came from her mouth. Scream. Heartbreaking screams. I see her holding her head tighlty. In pain.

-LAPIS. JUST DO IT. JUST DO IT. DO NOT LET ME BECOME THAT. DO IT.- Other screams. Inhuman screams.

  
With my eyes soaked in tears I transfix an iron bar that i found near there in her chest. Death. Tears.

 

* * *

 

I walk without a place to go. Around me the fire, the rubble. I'm crying. They died. They died.  
-Where are _you_ ..- I try to light up a cigarette but I'm shaking. I throw away the package. My hat is impregnated with blood. I throw it away, too, while I try not to vomit.  
The tears come down without a brake. Mixed with the taste of blood.  
I drag myself with fear in my body.  
- **Connie**!- I see her there, crushed by a huge boulder.  
-Connie resist!-

I see her smiling.  
-I apologize, I couldn't save anyone.- she says Cough, blood. I hold her to me. Half of her body is crushed. I could not save her.  
She's crying, she. Breathe less and less, she. And in the end I'm alone..

 

* * *

 

-What's going on? - I look at Jaz. She is petrified. She no longer have his right arm and her left leg is severely wounded.  
I see her mighty figure in front of me. Stop, motionless. She's giving me her back. She saved me. But by whom?  
Blood, blood. Fear. She dies falling to the her knees.

 

* * *

 

I'm running. Explosions. All around me.  
-Pumpkin..- I do not understand what's going on. I only remember my cat, disintegrated by a light.

Then Pearl, I see her going crazy. I see her screaming and wriggling. I see her fall to the ground in pieces. Torn apart in several parts. I feel sick. I saw her dying. Blood everywhere.  
**Scream**. I scream my own lungs out. My eyes are wide open, filled with fear. They're killing us one by one.  
Everything I knew, the local, our garage, the ring. Our city. All. Everyone is dying. Everybody is dead.

* * *

 

-Lazuli.-  
One hit. A piece of iron crossed her chest apart.  
- _I love you_.- Another hit. I see her smiling.  
Again.  
-I wish i could have protected you.-  
She stretches out his arm to stroke my face.  
Again.  
And again.  
She had become weak. Hit in her vital points. Kneeling.  
-Peri...PERI. PERIDOT.- i strut her.

I try to remove the pieces of iron. Uselessly. I'm crying. I'm crying. I do not breathe well, I look around. 

Hit.

  
I look at my stomach. The iron bar traversed Peri, it traversed me.  
I feel cold. I feel her dying in my arms. Fear. Death. Love. Death. Death. I faint.

 

* * *

 

I wake up. I'm dying, confusion. I am alone. Why? Why?  
One hit. My left arm fall on the ground. Blood.  
Another hit, the other arm. Blood.

I'm crying. Alone. Pain. Despair.

A huge boulder. I see it approaching from above. And I'm there, helpless.

Without arms, lifeless. Without anyone. Alone.

  
Smile. The blood covers me completely.

Innocent blood.

Smile. We'll be back together. All of us.

Smile. A dull thud. Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for timeline:  
> There are 7 sections in this chapter.  
> True timeline is: 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 6 - 1 - 7


	6. The..end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you realize that something is wrong in your life?  
> Also, are you really sure that is wrong?  
> A moment of peace and a new future for the grunge seattle girl while snow falls down and a blackout leaves the city in the dark.

**Chapter 5 - The.. end?**

-Lazuli.-  
I look out the window. Over the word "cappuccino" the snow falls silent.  
I stare at it.  
- **Lazuli!** -  
-The storm is approaching the city very fast, for this evening there will be peak of snowfall. We invite citizens to stay home. They fear for a blackout in the area of ..\- The reporter is talking on the TV. I feel him so far away.  
- **LAPIS LAZULI**!-  
A shake, I wake up.

I look at the notebook in my hands, then at the customers who looked nervous. My boss behind me.  
-Oh yes! Excuse me! So you were saying?-

-For the fifth time: two hot chocolates and two cannoli.-

-Two chocolates and... erhm...-

-Two cannoli.- articulate the boss.  
-Sorry for the wait, sir. Lazuli, follow me in the kitchen.-  
-You have always been careless, but today you are overcoming the limit! What's happening to you?-  
-Nothing, I've never been better in my life!- lie. I felt _nostalgia_. A thought inside me that did not want to be realized. _Unfinished_.  
-It does not seem like that, the customers are nervous and you're lost in who knows what world.- I see him sigh. -I love you like a daughter, no, you are, so please do not force me to leave you home.-  
-Sure boss, sorry.- My heart is shaking. That man grew me up like a daughter and I do nothing but betray his trust.  
-I will do all I can to be forgiven.- He hugs me. A strong hold. A father. I hug him myself.

 

* * *

 

Fire escapes behind the palace are the best place to smoke. Nobody ever goes by them. I sit down, it's cold. Clouds come out of my mouth. I smile. I light a cigarette, breath, smoke.

The snow continues to fall as the city lights begin to illuminate the dark of the evening. Pumpkin moves between my legs and then goes inside. -It's cold even for you, uh?- I look at him.

The cigarette continues to burn, stuck between my fingers. Breath, smoke. I look at the package. There are two of them. I laugh without hope.

I crumple up the package with the contents still inside and throw it away, down the street. Maybe going around with shorts and stockings in this period is not the best. I sneeze.

 

* * *

 

I see her entering, two shopping bags in her arms but always with the phone in her hand, inevitable.

-Hey Lazuli!-

I look at her, laugh. I would like to help her but it's so comic. In the end I decide to do the good girl and take a bag from her hand and bring it to the kitchen.  
-It's a strong snowfall.- She announces.  
-They say it will block all the streets. I did the shopping so we can be safe.-  
 Peri, how would I do without her?  
-Thank you. Let's eat now, shall we?-  
-Open your eyes, let's begin.- I hear her humming. She loves that song.

 

* * *

 

-We must celebrate by the way, you've come first in the tournament!-  
 Yes, we won the first prize of the roller derby league.  
-Ahh, fooly! The important thing is having fun! But yes, we should invite everyone to celebrate. It will be a good opportunity to see us all again!- I approve, biting a piece of bread, blushing.  
Suddenly the light goes away.  
- **Ah here...** \- sighs her. -I had to recharge my phone too...- I get up and embrace her from behind. -It doesn't matter, Peri, it wont be a tragedy. It's just us tonight. Us and the snow.-

 

* * *

 

 

-There is this thought .. I do not know what it is ..-  
-It is like you be nostalgic about something but you do not know what?- Peri asked me. Close to her, under a blanket, we are sitting in a corner looking out the big window. It is all dark except for the white snow falling down in front of us. I felt her heart beat near my face.  
-Yes, right. It's a few days I think about it. And I can't come to a conclusion.-  
Peri smiles, I see her teeth glitter in the dark.  
-It's your _future_. You are nostalgic about your future, the life you still have to live. It's normal. You do not know what it will be, you do not know how it will be. No one can know. But of one thing I'm sure: I'll be there to see how wonderful you will be.- She tighten in her hand the gem I had created for her long ago.

  
-Thanks..- smile.  
-What can i say excpet you're welcome?- she begins to sing again. I yawn and I tighten up to her. Sing for me.

 

* * *

 

My future is still to be written, no one knows what I will be. I'm **free**.  
I feel the embrace of my loved ones, all behind me. But there are others, I do not know them all. I distinguish two, a boy with a strange curl that resembles the tail of a pig and a girl with a beanie, I feel their embrace and their smile. Like the others. I also smile.  
That thought becomes clear. Peri sings for me and I fall asleep in her arms. While out the snow falls, while out the town is in the dark, while inside my heart I know I'm loved.

Peace, breathe, breathe. Smile, peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, for now.  
> I have many other ideas tho.  
> Something is already written down but i don't know if i will publish it. Mostly are Nsfw lapidot chapters, unrelated from the main story. 
> 
> We'll see, if you want to read those chapters let me know! 
> 
> EDIT: THE TWO NSFW CHAPTERS ARE NOW AVAILABLE. You can find them in My Works under "Story of a Blue Droplet (NSFW)"
> 
> I want to say thanks for the Kudos and to the people who passed by and gave this fanfiction a shot, you all are way too kind~
> 
> I hope i'll see you on the next story!  
> -Evans


End file.
